Beyond the Legend:The Shrouded Menace
by 2 lol
Summary: Takes place 3 years after TP.  The legend was complete after the fall of the Dark Lord, but not all legends end conflict.  In fact, old legends give rise to new ones, which have yet to be written in time.  First LoZ fic
1. The fallen

First Legend of Zelda fic, takes place three years after TP. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

They were spread far and thin, devouring anything that to them seemed edible and harmless. Despite the afternoon sun, they wasted no time in quickly scouting the field for more earthly treasures. All were perfectly in tune with their surroundings. Listening for the slightest sign of foreboding danger, they continued their feast, eager to satisfy themselves before the sun disappeared from the heavens. The routine was simple enough: eat, scout, move forward, scout, and eat. Anyone watching the spectacle would be slightly amazed at how clockwork their motions were and at how quickly lush green fields were reduced in vegetation.

A lone member of the group was just in said process; it scouted the nearby horizons, fields, and trees for any sign of danger. Content with what it saw, the beast lowered its neck and enjoyed the parcel of vegetation it had come across. It then took a few steps forward, inching closer to the trees that signaled the domain that was Faron woods. However, before it could wander any closer a loud thud was heard; the creature quickly stopped in its tracks and just as quickly darted back towards the rest of the herd, away from the woods.

Not to far off laid the source of sound. Placing his wooden sword back against the tree he lay under, the young goat herder cautiously eyed the rest of the pack, making sure that none ventured far from his line of sight. Pleased that all were present and accounted for, the herder closed his eyes and enjoyed the temporary shade the tree he rested under offered him. The sun was nearly close to setting and he was glad that another day of work had yielded no lost or injured livestock. Soon it would be time to gather the animals and lead them back to the barn, where Epona would hopefully be waiting for him.

As he laid spread across the grass, the young adult couldn't help but wonder on why Ilia had insisted that he not use his horse to watch over the goats today. She had made it very clear that she did not want the mare to accompany him. When he had asked as to the reason for her sudden _request_ she promptly chose to ignore him, and walked away with Epona in tow. She was probably upset that his stay in Ordon wouldn't last as long as it had in the past.

Opening his eyes once more, he peered upward through the branches and fixed his gaze on a lone leaf that valiantly refused to be blown away by the slight breeze that threatened otherwise. The change of seasons was apparently something not yet welcomed in Ordon; as far as the trees and fields were concerned winter would have to wait before it could turn the landscape.

Yet much had changed in not too distant lands, especially since the fall of the dark king. Hyrule was currently at peace and the reconstruction of the kingdom was being dealt with swiftly. Castle town had expanded further and its people were now busy with everyday affairs, there were very little remnants of the anxiety and fear that once plagued the minds of so many. Rebuilding the little metropolis and the confidence of the people in the monarchy had been difficult enough, but rebuilding the castle he had heard was a completely different story.

It now stood as it once had three years ago, before the rise of Zant and his minions. Reconstructing the goliath edifice had taken no more than two years and thankfully no casualties resulted in the process. He would be expected to return to said castle in a few short days, making his temporary stay in Ordon all the more enjoyable.

The breeze picked up speed, ruffling his hair and the farm clothes on him. Leaning on one elbow, he again examined the flock of goats yet again. Most were now lying on the grass and no longer seemed very hungry or interested in their surroundings for that matter. There is however, always the exception. The same lone goat who had almost ventured off into Faron woods now stood as stone, his eyes fixed on a small hill with tall grass. He looked at the hill himself and examined it thoroughly as best he could from his current position, not wanting to leave his resting place under the tree. A small and tired smile graced his lips before he flopped down back on the grass, having decided that there was no need to worry.

He closed his eyes and waited for the sun set, which wasn't too far from occurring. He narrowed his senses and laid patiently for anything to transpire, which didn't take too long.

"Ha, I have you now!" the voice shouted, as small hands wielding a wooden sword quickly descended upon the resting figure…or so it seemed. Faster than the would be aggressor could notice, his wooden sword was stopped in mid assault having come into contact with another wooden sword, wielded by a groggy Link.

Smiling, Link looked at his _apprentice _before speaking, blades no longer in contact. "Talo, I take this as a sign that your exercises have been completed?" Link rose from the ground sheathing his sword, and waited for his pupil's response.

The smaller figure wafted his sword. "Eh… I came close enough, better than Colin that's for sure." Talo stood his ground and while disappointed he had yet again failed to sneak up on Link, was none the less proud nothing had changed between him and Colin.

"Where is Colin? I thought he would be with you," asked Link, shaking the feeling of sleep from his body.

"I'm right here Link!" Colin's voice came from a few feet behind Talo. Both Link and Talo looked at the boy, who was sweating lightly and had both his arms on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Geez, why must you always hesitate from attacking? If you had gone on my signal and kept up with me we could have cached Link off guard." The elder of the two boys frowned in disapproval at his younger companion; out of the two he was the one with more experience with the sword, and hence had appointed himself as a sort of _leader_ over his timid friend.

Colin returned Talo's frown with one of his own and made sure to regain his composure before speaking. "Link already knew we were here, even if I had followed you we wouldn't have gotten any closer than any of the other times. Besides… we shouldn't even be here! Neither of us completed our exercises."

"Yeah yeah, by the goddesses Colin, I swear you sound more like Ilia everyday. We've been doing those crummy sword exercises for ages now; I don't know about you, but I'm ready for the bigger stuff." Talo then looked up at Link with a more than confident smile plastered on his face, his eyes shined with great anticipation.

Colin also shifted his sight upon Link, hoping that he would instruct Talo to go back to the basics. Like Talo, he too wanted to try more advanced moves with his sword; however, Colin didn't feel that they had mastered all the basics quite just yet. His father had warned him not to take the art of the sword lightly, learning the basics are an essential part in any swordsmen training—something Talo had yet to realize.

"Fine, if that's what you truly want Talo. I'll start you on something different right now if you wish." Link spoke calmly and illustrated a face that projected nothing but the outmost seriousness. His eyes were fixed on Talo as the youth's face brightened up, eager to commence his new training exercise.

Colin was at a loss of words. Gripping the ends of shirt tightly, he looked at Link as if he had gone crazy. '_Isn't he the one who constantly stressed to us the importance of being patient? Were not ready for anything more advanced yet, so why would he…_'

"All right! Finally I'm going to learn some real moves!" Talo raised his sword high above his head, ready for whatever Link had in store for him.

Link smiled at the boy's enthusiasm while crossing his arms, he laid out his instructions plainly. "You can start by herding all the goats back to the barn by nightfall."

Talo's previous enthusiasm drained rapidly from his face, completely. His mouth dropped and his eyes wielded a sheer emotion of disbelief… and irritation. "Not funny, Link."

"Oh? I wasn't trying to be, and I was being serious about it being your next lesson." Link's voice carried no signs of sarcasm, and neither did his posture.

"You can't be serious, what does chasing a bunch of smelly goats have anything to do with being a swordsman? If anything we should use them as targets, hitting wooden dolls can become rather boring after all." Talo looked at the smelly creatures with a bored expression; he couldn't understand how herding goats could possibly enhance his skills with the sword. _'Which reminds me…,' _ "Hey Link, when will we be able to use actual swords? These wooden ones are cute and all, but they probably wouldn't last long against actual monsters."

Letting out a tired sigh the elder of the three took a couple steps forward, he stopped having both Talo and Colin directly at his left side. Both youths were now waiting for his response as they wondered why their fearless leader looked so tired. "You two aren't ready for steel swords just yet, and I'm surprised you think so little of my next lesson, Talo. Herding goats isn't as easy as it sounds; true, it will not improve your abilities directly at first, but it will aid other abilities that are essential to your development."

"Like what Link?" asked Colin, who was now very much interested on what abilities goat herding could develop.

Link looked at the goats with what his pupils could decipher as a strange form of admiration. What ever it was he was looking at neither of them could exactly guess, but they did notice that his smile had returned and that he was now looking at them. The wind picked up a little and they could all here the rustling of the leaves on the nearby trees. Link stretched and yawned as he placed his hands behind his head before speaking. "That all depends."

Both Talo and Colin continued their stares, this time riddled more with confusion than with anticipation.

"For Colin, stamina and coordination will be the prime thing to improve on," said Link, who offered Colin a smile before turning his attention to Talo.

Talo knew what was coming, his shoulders slumped and a bored sigh escaped his lips; he could already guess at what his teacher would tell him.

"As for Talo…," there was a pause and Link's left hand confidently grasped the boy's right shoulder. He offered him the friendly gesture before finishing his sentence, "Patience."

The sun had completely set; no longer did rays touch the earth around Ordon nor the rest of Hyrule for that matter. No, the land was dark and all that could be heard was the wind, brushing off against all that stood in its path. The little town of Ordon stood with only a few lanterns lit in a few households. One of which was Mayor Bo's house. Anyone standing outside could clearly see the well lit rooms and the people residing inside it, talking among their selves.

Mayor Bo sat in a chair, attentive to what ever his guest had to say. It was late and the Mayor's eyes were growing tired; none the less, he continued to listen to his friend.

"I don't know when I'll be able to return, but I'll be sure to give your respects to the crown," said a clearly fatigued Link. He looked more or less as the mayor did; it had been a busy day for the both them. They had attended to most, if not all, of the Hylian soldiers traversing through Ordon for the past week. The monarch had established these _check ups _a year after Link had slain the dark lord. Primarily to reunite the kingdom and assist the inhabitants with any serious problems, which thankfully were rare and scarce. While Ordon appreciated the _guidance _and sincere aid the soldiers offered, they couldn't help but grow quickly tired of their presence, more mouths to feed after all.

The mayor let Link's words sink in before responding; he had many years on his shoulders and had long ago learned the importance of choosing ones words carefully. "I see. Any idea on why she called for you earlier than usual?" asked Bo, hoping that there was no need to suspect that Hyrule was in peril. Usually the crowns request for Link would come every 3-4 months, but this time Link hadn't enjoyed more than two weeks in Ordon since his last departure to the castle.

From what he had heard, the monarch normally called upon the hero for advise or because the council requested his presence. Bo furrowed his brow only slightly; he knew Link and the princess both shared the power of the gods, and that she thought very fondly of him, judging by the letters Link had showed him. At times, he wondered just how close Link's previous adventures had brought them; the hero never said nor acted in a manner that yielded any hints as to the exact nature of their friendship. '_Goddesses, forgive me for being so foolish… what ever decisions Link takes are to be respected, truly my daughter's paranoia is starting to catch on._'

"It wasn't she who has called for me; it is a member of the council. The letter doesn't leave any names but I already have an idea of who it could be." Link looked at the mayor and hoped this conversation wouldn't last much longer, he looked tired and sleep would do them both some good.

"Don't worry about us Link; those soldiers will keep us safe until you get back… although I doubt we'll need it, you've pretty much made this town a very safe and comfortable place to live in." Offering the boy a smile, Mayor Bo rose from his seat and stretched before commenting further. "I hear you have Talo and Colin herding the goats. Do they already now of your departure?"

Link let out a light chuckle, his voice filled with genuine happiness. "I couldn't hide anything from them if I tried, they won't let me forget the promise I made to them earlier, and visiting the castle is something they really have their minds on."

"I've already made all the necessary arrangements; we should be ready to leave Ordon in about two days," Link offered his hand to the elder, which he accepted knowing that this visit had all but ended.

"I'm sorry my daughter hasn't come down, but you know how she gets when the soldiers pass through Ordon."

Link nodded, gave his final goodbyes and exited through the door. The mayor now stood alone in the living room, pondering on the events that had occurred in the past week. Walking to his bed, Bo put out the remaining candles before settling for the night, eager to let sleep do its work on his tired body.

"That's the last one."

"Finally, I'm tired of chasing these dumb goats." Talo aided Colin in closing the barn door before locking it securely. Both youths then released a giant sigh of relief, by now they were soaked in their own perspiration, head to toe.

"I really need a bath," said Colin who had already started making his way back home with Talo beside him.

The wind felt good against their skin as they made their way on the path that would lead them to the heart of Ordon. "So, have you already packed all your things?" Talo asked, eager to depart for Hyrule—despite the fact it was still some odd days away.

"Yes, I just need a few more things and I'll be ready. I just didn't think we would be leaving so soon."

Talo nodded his head, agreeing with his friend. A wicked smile spread across his face a second later. "True, but it's obvious why Link has been called backed so soon. Not very surprising once you think about it."

Colin arched an eyebrow at Talo, confused since Link himself had expressed his bewilderment as to his early calling. "I don't think even he knows what exactly is going on at the castle, Talo. Maybe they just urgently need his help with something." Colin continued his walk as the trail took a steep downturn, the town now in sight.

"Oh, something needs his help all right; or better yet _someone _needs his help. Talo speed up in front of Colin and stopped midway on top the small bridge, turning to face his companion. "I think it's time we asked Link about his _friendship_ with the princess; if were lucky he'll let us have first dibs on the wedding cake."

Colin's tired face shot up in embarrassment; he stopped in his tracks and continued to look at the boy on the bridge. "T-talo, I don't think Link and the princess think more of themselves than just good friends."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you obviously haven't developed the necessary skills required to read peoples emotions like I have." Talo gave Colin a thumb up, before sprinting to his own home shouting as he did so. "Don't worry! When we get to the castle I'll make sure to reserve us the best seats for the big event!"

Talo was gone with in seconds, leaving Colin alone and confused. _'If herding goats won't teach him patience, I don't know what will…' _

His body couldn't handle this for much longer. Fire… that's what the sensation in his arms, legs, and upper torso felt like, burning with fatigue. His breaths came out in a low and slow motion; despite having a warm liquid slither down his throat he still felt his mouth go dry at the sight before him. He recognized the figure completely. Standing no more than ten feet away was his would be assassin. Sweat mixed with blood, making his vision falter as the droplets ran down his face to his chin, only to descend to the now cold sands below.

This was not meant to have happened; this could not be happening, but it was. He was losing this fight…badly. The lieutenant of the now wiped out platoon wiped his brow with his free hand, trying to regain his composure. Anger was raging through his mind; he refused to let himself die in the middle of the Gerudo desert.

A few ways back from where the tired soldier stood lay evidence that argued otherwise. Twenty bodies littered the desert floor; dark blood stained sands marked the final moments of his men, who had fought valiantly but fell with ease at the hands of the thing currently standing a few feet away. Yes, whatever it was, it wasn't human… at least not anymore.

Looking back behind his shoulder, the weary lieutenant cringed at the sight. Frozen faces now void of life was all that remained of his comrades; the desert sands had already began the task of burying their corpses, claming them as it had claimed so many others in its life span.

A sound rang in his ear and he quickly, without much thought, sidestepped to his right—avoiding his aggressor's attack by an inch. The blade swung hard passed his face, to the point where he could see the blood of friends still very much wet on his foe's sword. Not wanting to avoid another, the lieutenant raised his sword and brought it down an instant later.

Steel met steel as both their swords clashed with tremendous force, sending waves of stress down both blades. Seeing his chance the soldier quickly pulled back his weapon, leaving his opponent to stumble slightly forward having been caught off guard by the sudden move.

'_Die you bastard,_' not hesitating in the least, the lieutenant thrust his sword deep into the side of his opponent. It made contact and the lieutenant continued to push his blade as far as he could into the body of the fiend. Blood gushed out not a second later; it ran down his blade and into his hands, as well as the sands below where a puddle quickly began to form. The figure squirmed at the impact but his struggles were in vain; as the blood drained out his body so too did his life force.

Satisfied that it was dead the lieutenant pulled out his sword in a ruthless manner, and took time to examine the motionless body on the sand. The sight brought a smile to his face, pleased that his fallen men were properly avenged. Looking above the body he saw their corpses lying in the sand, most still with the armor and shield of the royal family. He collapsed a moment later onto the sands; the tired Hylian let fatigue completely wash over him as he examined his wounds.

'_I have to report this back to the castle,'_ thought the warrior, already thinking of the fastest way to escape from the present hell hole in which he found himself in. Chuckling away at the pain his body felt, the lieutenant somehow found the necessary strength to push himself to his feet. He slowly made his way toward the small amounts of provisions his platoon had brought for the reconnaissance mission they had been assigned.

He opened a canteen and gleefully drank the water that resided inside. He drank it all down, not caring if it mixed with his blood in the process. Having finished the tired man stared absently into one of the many sand dunes the desert had to offer. A small smile tugged at his lips as he remembered his family back home…waiting for his return.

Finding new determination the lieutenant gathered the little provisions that he could carry on his back before setting off towards the direction of castle town. However, fate had other plans. Before he could get very far he stopped having heard a noise coming from—"No…that's impossible." He turned fast and was horrified by what he saw approaching him.

He raised his sword, backing up as he did so. The figure that now stood before him was different from the last… much different. A dark fog clouded his vision and soon engulfed him completely, cutting off all possible routs of escape.

His blood ran cold as a pair of eyes stared at him, no more than a couple inches from his own. He dropped his sword, and before he could react any further a sharp pain echoed through out his body. The dark fog had consumed him entirely.

Nothing could be heard in the desert afterwards. There was no sign of life, nothing but the wind whistling across the sand could be heard.

A/N: Well I enjoyed writing this and I'll see when I can post the next chapter up. Writing it shouldn't be too difficult but finding time for it may prove to be troublesome. I'll see what happens and thanks to all who read it, later.

-2 lol


	2. Scouting

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

**Scouting**

Auru looked beyond the glass that separated him from the outside world. Hyrule seemed in perfect harmony from his vantage point in the castle. He could see crowds of people going about their business—with some difficulty. The temperature had dropped rather noticeably in the past few days; there was no doubt in anyone's mind that summer was ending. Despite the suns presence in the sky, the day was still cold and it would only be getting more so. The Northern winds were becoming stronger and more frequent during the time span of the day. He was thankful for the fire the castle hands had started; its warmth resonated through out the room.

"It's becoming rather cold outside. If this keeps up, we won't be able to visit the grounds before winter fully arrives."

Auru didn't turn his attention from the window, instead he continued his gaze southward, where the grounds lay. Relaxing his posture and letting out a steady stream of air, he responded to the other person in the room.

"Hm, I'm surprised you've already given the idea of halting your venture any consideration. You appeared more than enthusiastic over the notion of visiting such sacred ground. However, if the weather does persist on deteriorating, than it would be best to postpone the trip." Auru didn't receive a reply. Nothing but the crackle of the fire and the noise of the winds beating against the castle outside could be heard.

Turning the page he was on, the other figure in the room continued to read his book as both men waited patiently. They had both resided in the room for the last thirty minutes, and still no sign of their host.

"Do you think that our presence here has been forgotten," asked the figure reading his book passively, unlike Auru, he had found the comfort of the chair much more favorable than standing.

"No, I'm sure there is a more than reasonable explanation for the late arrival; not that it would be in our place to ask."

Another pause, but this time there was a response meant for Auru. "How sure are you that we'll find something in the ruins?"

Auru glanced at the man, and let a chuckle fill the room. "You are the last person I would expect to worry about finding something of meaning at any historical site."

Closing his book and standing, the figure walked closer to the fire place before adjusting his glasses. "I'm not, but I am no longer sure as to exactly what it is we're looking for. That is why we are here, correct? To find out what we're specifically searching for." He took off his glasses and stared blankly at the fire below him.

Auru gave a slow nod. "Shad, the princess feels that there are still things left in the ruins that could aid the kingdom in maintaining peace. You don't have to participate in the expedition if you don't wish to."

"I understand, and you know I don't mind going at all... I just don't like not knowing what it is I'm supposed to be keeping an eye out for." Shad gave Auru a glance and decided to continue on with the conversation. "However, at least I know that it's not anything to worry about too much."

"What makes you believe that?" Auru left his place and sat on one of the many chairs available in the room.

"Well if it was… don't you think she would of have treated us with her presence already?" Shad took a glance at the wooden double doors, where their host was meant to arise from.

Auru followed his motion and took in a deep breath, _'she is taking longer than I had expected.'_

"I no longer think that it is wise to send soldiers to barren places where little, if any, of our citizens reside. Hyrule has no responsibilities to uphold in those lands, and I doubt placing permanent post will aid the kingdom in any shape or form." The council member spoke clearly, daring anyone to counter his thought.

"Agreed Conves, the kingdom has been reunited, and there is very little to be won in fighting battles with far off creatures. I second the notion that Hyrule should suspend any further military encroachments well beyond the borders of our citizens."

Five Hylians sat at a round table, deliberating the future aspirations of the army. The room was penetrated by the rays of the sun and embellished with the finest material: silks, furniture, art, and countless other items adorned the space and walls. Directly above the council was a giant chandelier, a witness to all that transpired with in the four corners of the room. Only the four council members and the princess resided in the room, not even the royal guard was permitted inside.

"We shouldn't advise for her highness to act without regarding proper reports from the armed forces. Who knows, the army itself could have a different point of view to offer us over the _success_ of their operations," said Duke Alton, who peered at the two members at his left; out of all the members of this _council,_ he had the most experience. He had served since before the princess herself was born and felt unease in the manner in which the two dukes spoke to the crown.

The mere fact that the princess allowed for such behavior especially placed him in an uncomfortable position. He had long ago been convinced of her abilities as the new monarch of the kingdom, but he doubted the rest of the people in the room felt the same way. Duke Conves had more wisdom than either of the other two remaining council members, yet it was clear that he still hadn't wrapped his mind around the new principles of the crown, at least not entirely.

Alton landed his eyes on the duke to the right of the princess; he narrowed his gaze slightly. Hessian, the youngest of the group, was more interested in other affairs than in properly guiding a kingdom. Conves and even Bladic cared for the prosperity of Hyrule, regardless if they argued among themselves. Hessian however, was apathetic over most affairs that plagued his nation; he only cared for himself…and the crown as of late, which is what left Alton to ponder over his true intentions at this council.

"This whole discussion is rather pointless. If the military has no complaints over the protocols that are placed upon them, then why should we interfere? I say to continue as usual." All eyes turned to the youngest duke, he was lying back comfortably in his seat, not minding the attention—or his posture.

"Hm. If only expanding the army were cheap, Hessian. Then again if it was, we wouldn't be having this discussion now would we? Hyrule's treasury is still straining to adapt to the new demands placed upon it, we can't afford to spend any more than is truly needed." Bladic's voice echoed firmly across the room. He did not like the ignorant and arrogant attitude Hessian resonated, but he wasn't about to let the youth meddle with the council's affairs. At least, not until he learned his place.

A smile was Hessian's only response to the duke. He didn't seem to be intimidated in the slightest by the elder, or the stares that he occasionally received from the others at the table. _'How interesting…the council is really nothing like my father described it to be.'_

Princess Zelda, who had sat patiently, addressed the council soon after. Her posture was perfect, no hint of weakness could be seen, only a perfect form of regality. "The military policy will be left untouched for now. I will have the generals compose their reports, until then this council is adjourned."

"With all due respect your majesty; there is still the subject of your coronation to direct." Hessian offered the princess a small smile before continuing, "Unless of course, her majesty wishes to leave the matter for another day." The duke shifted back lazily in his chair, eyes closing as he did so; he cared little if his posture wasn't the most appropriate in the face of the monarch.

Zelda eyed the duke casually before responding, "I will be sure to bring up the matter when the time is right, Hessian." The princess stood afterward and properly dismissed herself from the table; she had other people to tend. Once she had left the room only the four council members remained.

The remaining dukes stood, understanding that their time had ended for now. They too exited the council chamber and dispersed, having their own matters to attend.

Duke Alton made his way through one of the many corridors the castle contained. His boots made a quiet noise as he traversed through the tiled floor. The duke kept his gaze forward and hurried his pace when he spotted the princess, now flanked on both sides by the royal guard.

Hearing his footsteps the young monarch stopped and temporarily dismissed her guards with a waft of her hand. She had expected him to want to talk about matters not addressed in today's meeting. Zelda turned to face the duke, a smile gracing her features.

"Forgive me for keeping you from your time princess, but there are several matters I would wish to further discuss with you." Alton bowed in respect, and waited for Zelda's response.

Zelda's smile never left her face and she was glad the duke demonstrated genuine care for the well being of their kingdom. "You need not to excuse yourself, sir Alton; please feel free to voice any concerns you still hold." The princess continued her walk with the duke now by her side. The walls of the castle seemed to be in slumber, not many hands could be seen in the desolate halls.

The duke bowed in gratitude once as he walked. "I wanted to discuss with you the possibility of adding another member to the council. I know it is not an immediate concern, but I do think it would be best for Hyrule and her highness, if that subject is dealt with." Alton kept his voice loud enough so that only the princess could hear him; he did not trust the silence that enclosed their conversation. Much had changed since the dark king's defeat. The council lost many of it's prominent leaders during the invasion, and running a kingdom as large a Hyrule with a council of five was no longer seeming plausible.

Zelda closed and reopened her eyes slowly. The duke's voice carried a small sense of foreboding and she could already guess at the source of his anxiety. "You do not believe that Hessian is capable of performing his duty." The comment was more a statement than a question.

"I believe that he can not be trusted, your majesty. His behavior and sudden interest in castle affairs do not sit well with me. Not to mention that the manner in which he obtained his seat can not but raise doubts." Alton kept pace with the princess, and hoped she would accept his request.

"I understand your suspicions, but I do not understand how adding another nobleman would affect Hessian's behavior or status as a councilman." Zelda thought back to the young duke; he had made it clear in the short time he had arrived that he had very little interest in politics that did not directly involve royal affairs.

Alton frowned at the thought. "I am afraid that it will not princess; yet, it is not a nobleman who I had in mind."

Zelda took a second to look at the duke beside her with a curios gaze. Alton had proved his loyalty to Hyrule and her family on more than one occasion. He accepted her plans for rebuilding the nation with little if no doubt, and had correctly advised her on more delicate affairs. She enjoyed his company and valued his wisdom. "Whom did you have in mind?"

Alton's previous frown vanished and was replaced by a kind smile that slowly faded, turning his lips into a thin line. "I have already called for him; he should arrive with in a couple of days. I hope her highness can forgive me, for asking of his presence."

The princess's chest rose slightly as she inhaled a small amount of air. For a short second, her cerulean eyes held new depths and her tri force glowed but in the slightest of visible light. Blinking away the sense, Zelda continued the conversation.

"Alton, I know your intentions are true and reside completely in the well being of Hyrule. Nonetheless, I would prefer if we did not involve the hero in the world of politics. I do not like asking for his assistance more than it is needed…he deserves to enjoy the peace I failed to maintain." Eyes turned downcast as memories of a Hyrule in shadows ran through her mind.

The duke noticed the princess's downward gaze and forlorn expression. He had run the events in his head more times than he could count, with the same conclusion every time. "Believe me when I say this princess; your actions saved the kingdom from a much more grueling fate. Everyone owes their life to your leadership."

Zelda offered the duke a small but grateful smile. She inwardly scolded herself for allowing such an expression of weakness to escape and shatter her demeanor. _'I will not fall in self pity again.'_ "Hyrule has changed much in the past few years," said Zelda, her royal manner having returned.

"That is has, but there is still plenty of work to be done. Preparing for your coronation in itself will take a considerable amount of time." The halls ahead of them illuminated with the finger tips of the sun. A row of windows and glass permitted the rays entrance and allowed the two persons to cast their eyes on the gardens outside. Surprisingly, many castle hands could be seen tending to the myriad of flowers and other plant life. The flowers had little protection against the cold winds that bended them to its will. Winter had come early this year and so far the winds promised it to be a bitter one.

"My coronation can wait for a later time. My only priority at the moment is to safeguard the kingdom for winter and to resolve certain projects." Two wooden double doors could be seen at the end of the corridor, the princess had reached her destination.

"Is there anything I could do to help your highness?" Zelda could sense the curiosity in the duke's voice. The princess reached the doors and paused to face the nobleman.

"Actually, sir Alton, there is something you could aid me with."

Sand, sand, and more sand. That's all the scout could see in any direction. The sun was blazing, but he was thankful for the occasional gust of wind that would sweep over his body. Coming to a halt, the scout scanned the immediate horizon, looking for any sign of his objective. A few minutes passed and he continued his march soon afterward into the quiet desert.

He wondered if any of the other scouts had any luck, he didn't like to complain, but he knew that any hope of surviving in the desert with limited provisions were slim to none. Truth be told, he was rather surprised, along with the rest of his squad, when they were summoned to complete the task. Looking above his head the soldier surveyed the skies for any sign that could point him in the right direction. There was none, only blue skies could be seen above. He adjusted the cloth over his mouth slightly before embarking once more.

'_If he is still alive, he shouldn't have been able to have gotten far.' _The wounds the others had did little to argue otherwise. _'Whatever it was that attacked them, it didn't show much remorse in striking them down._ _Nor did it confront them directly. Based on the location of some of their wounds…an ambush from behind is the likeliest scenario of what actually transpired.' _The soldier eyed his surroundings carefully; he didn't like the feeling of someone watching him at all. He steadied his breathing and listened for any sign of movement.

The sand dunes turned ominous and the breeze died down abruptly. He rotated on his heel and drew his sword from its sheath. Nothing greeted him.

"Eh, I'm not playing games here. If there's someone here come out and stop fooling around, I don't have time for it." A few seconds passed with no response.

'_This is starting to annoy me.'_ The scout frowned at the sands around him, clearly frustrated with his search. He didn't want to say it earlier, but if the entire platoon was dead there was very little hope that the lieutenant would be found alive—if at all.

'_Still, nothing of this degree has happened in a while'_ the breeze picked up and the lone Hylian slumped slightly. He wasn't finding anything, only sand. Not even the rogue bublins seemed to be present in the vast desert. Before venturing further, he glanced down at his footwear, which was now covered, and slightly filled with sand. Dusting the powder eagerly, he was glad for the slight shade that the clouds overhead provided.

'_Clouds?'_ The soldier jolted his eyes upward and easily spotted a pair of vultures flying close by. Not wasting any time the soldier broke into a run and followed the scavengers before they left his line of sight. He didn't have to wait long before the vultures descended—others could already be seen in the distance. With a loud battle cry and sword in hand the scout sprinted forward, startling the birds to take flight.

"What the hell?" What the birds had been feeding on, or were about to anyway, was a human body still in tact. One glimpse is all the scout needed to confirm his suspicions. The iconic armor, gear, and faded royal insignia left no doubt in his mind of who this person was. Kneeling down cautiously, the fellow Hylian felt for any vital signs; a faint, but nonetheless present, pulse could be felt at the lieutenant's neck.

A/N: Well, it has been a long time. I thank everyone who waited patiently for this updated, and to those that didn't, I can't say I blame you. College life is different to say the least, but its not all bad. Anyway, back to this chapter. There is very little happening here, but there are a few things I would like to make clear and/or point out. First, I have no intention of making the 'council' play a larger role than they have to. I have read countless of Zelda fics were the governing bodies have too much influence over the monarchy, at least for my taste. Second, I hope I captured most of the character's character properly—let me know if you don't think so and why. Finally, I apologize if the grammar and/or flow of the chapter seem umm rusty? Well thanks again to everyone, and if the scene breaks didn't transfer over properly well… I'll take care of it next time. Later.

- 2 lol 


	3. Moving Forward

**I don't own Legend of Zelda**

"You are probably the slowest person in this entire village! Scratch that, the slowest person in the entire kingdom! Goddesses only know if anyone in a neighboring kingdom could even compete!" Talo made sure to express his slight discontent to his friend as they both made their way towards Link's house. However, if Colin had learned anything from Link in the past few years, swords aside, it was the self-control to tune out much of ones surroundings. Talo's remarks were no exception. _'Great practice actually,'_ thought Colin. A small grin tugged on his lips, as he tried his best to continue to enjoy the walk, regardless of the chilly weather and Talo. He just felt sorry for the rest of Ordon, and hoped that Talo's shouting wouldn't wake up the still slumbering peoples.

"I mean really, who takes four hours to pack for a trip to Castletown? If you still had so many things to pack, you should have just called me. I would have helped you, and we would have set off four hours earlier! Do you know how cold I was just waiting outside your house? It's not like there's a whole lot of people to talk to around this time you know. We can count ourselves lucky if Link is still even in Ordon!" Talo finished his sentence, and with it his burst of exclamations.

The silence that followed was not broken by either of the two. Colin noticed Talo from the corner of his eye, no doubt trying to steady his breath after that long outburst. _'His throat is probably just a little sore,'_ thought the younger of the two. For a while afterward, the only noise that could be heard was the chirping of the crickets, the sound of gravel beneath their feet, and the rare howling of a wolf in the distance.

As they continued to walk in silence in the cold morning, Colin started to come to terms with what they were about to do. The thought of leaving Ordon was slowly creeping up on him. It was true that he had been looking forward to accompany Link outward to Hyrule and, eventually, its capitol. The thought of the open fields brought pleasant feelings, as he remembered the good, although seldom events, that had occurred a few years past. He had matured much since then, or so he hoped, and hopefully that would help him not be so much of a burden to Link this time. He wasn't sure if Talo felt the same way or not, seeing as he never really confided his fears, or much of anything else that wasn't his ambitions, to him.

Colin smiled at the thought of his friend showing any form of deliberate weakness, not to say that he didn't have his moments of uncertainty, but he was quick to brush himself off and get back up on his feet. For all of his nagging, and at times outlandish declarations, Talo was probably the only one in Ordon that felt the need to repay back Link for all he did. That, thought Colin, was something they shared deeply. He didn't think anyone else felt the need to. It wasn't so much that they felt that Link didn't receive enough praise for saving the Kingdom. Rather, everyone seemed quite thankful for the acts of honor the hero had performed, as the many gifts and visits from important peoples demonstrated. However, as great and strong as his master was, he couldn't well do everything.

'_Everyone's just too laid back. I mean, things have changed for the better but…its almost like everyone just wants to shove their problems at him, to the hero of legend…to Link.' _ Colin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and quickly berated himself for not being aware of it. Not to mention breaking the silence.

"What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're already having second thoughts." Said Talo, having caught the heavy sigh and the serious demeanor his friend took on.

Colin stopped, refusing to take another step forward, and faced Talo with a somewhat confident look, before preparing to speak his thoughts.

"Really?" asked Talo incredulously, stopping a few steps ahead of Colin. "We haven't even left the village yet!" Talo exclaimed with arms opened in mild frustration. He was about to continue when he took note of Colin's seriousness, somewhat anyway. Colin chose to ignore Talo's remark before asking his own question. "Talo, do you think…that Link, well…hates being the hero?"

Talo squinted his eyes carefully, not expecting Colin to ask such a question…at least not now. The look in Colin's eyes made it clear to him, however, that the question had been on his mind for some time. Talo took a moment to glance up the hill, where Link's house could just about be seen.

'_Better here then there, I suppose,'_ minded Talo, _'can't believe I waited four hours for this.'_

He cleared his throat before answering, "knowing Link, if he didn't like being the hero of the story, I'm sure he would have showed it by now. So…no. I don't think he hates being the hero, but I do think that he finds going to Castletown a drag—not because of us though." Talo answered offhandedly, all the while pulling his coat closer to his body as the wind blew slightly.

"Still, don't you think that it's weird that they call him back more frequently, in a time of peace? Almost, as if they are trying to push all of their problems his way," said Colin, the last part coming more of declaration than a question.

"That's what heroes do, Colin! They pick up the slack for all the other lazy bums who are to chicken to get stuff done. I for one don't know why you worry so much, and besides, Link's got me—us—now. The only thing he needs to worry about is all those crazy fan girls chasing after him in the town square, wouldn't want her highness catching eye of that, now would we." A smile grew on Talo's face, as he thought of the repercussions that would follow as the world was introduced to Link's apprentices. "In fact, if we pick up the slack more then he does, well, you and I will have so many girls flying our way that the Goddesses themselves would get jealous."

Colin thought over the first part of Talo's answer. _'I think he's right, but still…'_ Colin let out another sigh, although this one more relaxed then the one from before. After a few seconds of further thought, and a very patient Talo, Colin let the subject slip away, for now.

"Hey, Colin I know that you must really dislike the idea of Beth catching you with a fan girl, but come on, lets go! It's not getting any warmer you know." Talo remarked, hoping that would snap his friend out of his daze and up the hill again, heavens know how late they were.

Colin slapped himself mentally for feeling the red creeping on his face at the mention of their friend. _'Girl-friend'_ as Talo had told him countless of times since the King Bulblin incident. "Why must you always assume that everyone who knows a girl, even a little, be in a relationship? Oh—and I wasn't thinking about the fan girls!" Said Colin, be it with a small chuckle as they both continued walking, Link's house now in plain sight.

Talo simply gave his now trademark grin and cocked his head to his side, pretending to be dumfounded. "Hey, I only call them as I see them."

"You two look ready to head off." Came the voice of Link, sliding down the stairs of his house to meet his friends below.

"Of course we are, though I don't think we can say the same thing about you." Talo eyed link from head to toe, he was dressed in the usual green tunic, with sword and shield no doubt under the long brown cloak that covered everything but his head and boots.

"A gift from the aristocrats no doubt," Talo inspected the cloak between his fingers; the smooth silky fabric obviously indicated the value of the item. _'Better than anything that my brother sells, that's certain.'_

"It's a bit too thin, don't you think?" Talo stopped messing with the material and instead took a step back, to inspect his master a little more closely. There was something off about him…

"You look different Link, you seem, and look sort of funny."

Link raised a curious brow, and looked himself over in a calm fashion before responding to the statement. "I don't know what you're talking about, Talo. You're probably just not use to seeing me in winter clothing."

The youngest of the three tapped his index finger against his chin, trying to catch on to what his friend was saying. Link didn't seem any different though. He did notice that something—someone—was missing however.

"Where's Epona, Link?"

Link chose to ignore Talo's stare and answered Colin's question. "Eh, I was just about to tell you guys about that," said Link as he chuckled slightly while moving to cross his hands behind his head, a sheepish grin growing well on his face. "Ilia thinks she's a bit too banged up to be traveling with us, especially during this season."

"What? Then how are we going to get to Castletown?" Pondered Colin out loud.

"It's called a carriage, genius." Colin gave Talo a slight agitated look after he said that. He didn't even give Link a chance to respond.

"We don't have a horse, Talo. How would a carriage possibly help?" The tone in Colin's voice was heavier then usual, which, non-surprisingly to Link, triggered Talo to get a little defensive.

Link let the two argue it out for a while. Both started throwing comments left and right, none too offensive though. He smiled, remembering how different things were when he started to instruct them. Back then he would occasionally have to break the two up when things got out of control, which did tend to occur somewhat frequently. Truth be told, Link was surprised when both asked him for help in fighting, among other things. They had grown significantly since then, both physically and in spirit. Link reached for his back pocket as the two continued to draw it out. _'Some things don't change though,'_ thought Link as he pulled the item he was looking for out of his pocket.

A crumbled and rolled up piece of paper, which looked that it had seen better days, now rested in his hands. He was about to unroll it flat until he noticed something he thought he wouldn't see again—not here. Link narrowed his eyes at his glowing piece of the triforce, the light it emitted was faint, but present. Link clenched his hand into a tight fist, to see if the light would dissipate, or if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. The light persisted however, and grew in intensity in response to the tight fist its wielder had made. Link kept his gaze locked on the triforce, trying to dictate the source of the glow. He had witnessed it glow countless of times in his adventures, and even after it, when near Zelda. The interaction between the two pieces of the triforce when brought close together, he assumed, was responsible. It would even glow if Zelda were trying to contact him using her own piece of the triforce, but this, thought Link, was completely different. The feeling of Zelda trying to reach him was warmer and gave off a benevolent aurora. Link furrowed his brow in concentration; the force the triforce was emitting was dark—ominous in nature. He thought back to what he felt when he faced Ganondorf. It was similar, but not the same. _'Midna,'_ was the first name that came to his mind after a few seconds. Yes…he had felt this force when he had first met Midna, before setting off on his adventure.

'_Why now?'_ thought Link. Surely Hyrule did not face any further danger from Ganondorf, or even Zant. He knew he had defeated them, seen them and felt them fade out of time. _'Then why?'_

"Link."

The sound of his name being called directed the heroe's eyes upward, while drawing his hand in his cloak in the process. _'No need to cause alarm'_ decided Link, as he glanced upward just in time to catch Ilia walking towards the trio.

Talo and Colin ceased their bickering to see what had prompted Ilia's last second visit.

"Link," she repeated, "can I speak with you for a moment?" She gave a quick smile to the two boys who waited silently for her to continue. "Alone…please."

Link offered her a nod, and followed her a few ways down the path leading to Ordon, out of earshot. As he passed the children, he handed Talo the wrinkled piece of paper he had been holding on to.

"Take a look and study it for a minute, we'll head out when I come back." He made sure that neither of them noticed the triforce.

"Come, I promise I won't take much of your time." Said Ilia, as Link and her left the two boys to themselves.

Colin glanced their way before resting his eyes on the paper Link had given them. Talo had already opened it and was busy scanning the information it held.

"Awesome!" Shouted Talo, his eyes lighting up in joy instantly.

"What is it?" asked Colin, trying to pry a look by Talo's side.

Talo made sure to create a dramatic pause, "this my young friend…holds every secret Hyrule has ever known!" Stated the youth, holding the gift close to his chest, as if trying to hide it from the world. "Including, yet not limited to, the exact whereabouts of the master sword itself!" Talo practically shoved the map at Colin's face. A finger placed over a small corner signaled the location Talo was referring to. Although Colin could barely make anything out, seeing as how his friend couldn't keep the map steady, his arms practically shaking with excitement.

"Do you know what this means Colin?"

"I would, if you would just hold the map still," Colin snatched the map from Talo's grasp, though he didn't seem to mind.

Upon closer inspection, Colin noted that his friend was right. The paper Link had given them was a detailed map outlying everything, from the woods around Ordon to the cold mountains to the northwest and the blazing gerudo desert to the east. In addition to that, Link had taken great care in writing down meticulous notes over each location and cave he had explored. It even held miniature specs that outlined the new castle. This, thought Colin, was nothing less than a blue print of Hyrule, a practical guide for any adventurer. Talo's excitement caught up with him as he too beamed with excitement.

"Now do you know what this means?" repeated Talo, seeing Colin catch on.

"Yes! We know where everything is…we couldn't possibly get lost with this!"

Talo's smile grew wider, "yeah and we can sneak in to the castle without anyone taking notice."

"Talo!"

X/X

"Did she say why she wants you back so suddenly?" Ilia sat on a small rock, over watching Ordon, while Link remained standing a few feet away. From their position on top the small cliff and under the giant tree that lay above Rustle's house, they could see Ordon in its entirety. It was still a little early; the sun was barely rising over the horizon. Its rays felt good against both of their bodies. Given more time the village's inhabitants will no doubt come out of their houses and start their daily routine.

Link simply admired his home for a few seconds. All the while making sure Ilia didn't think he was ignoring her. He didn't know precisely why they weren't on good speaking terms. Bo had assured him that she simply had too much on her mind. Which was true, he reasoned. She was in the middle of being taught everything that needed to get done around the village. One wouldn't suspect it, but Ilia was preparing herself to take watch over the village, once her father no longer could. Bo was a strong man, but he had been slowing down noticeably over the past few months. Ilia was just trying to learn as much as she could to lessen his burden. It didn't matter how long or difficult the task was, she would do anything to make sure Ordon, and her father, would be safe. That's just par of how she was. However, Link wasn't oblivious to how such stress was taking its toll on her. Not to mention, thought Link, her anxiety regarding his ever more frequent departures from the village.

"She wasn't the one who called for me, it was someone else."

Link turned his head in her direction, waiting for her response. For now, Ilia seemed content to play with a small pebble next to her feet. If she had heard him, she clearly didn't show it. Link noticed the dark circles that had formed under her eyes, no doubt from lack of sleep. He then felt a touch of guilt for deciding to leave without properly dismissing himself.

"You didn't have to see us off Ilia, you need your rest. This summoning is probably nothing especial. I'm sure the children and I will be back shortly." He paused, before adding, "You don't have to worry about us," hoping to comfort her.

Ilia met his gaze, "it's not the summoning I'm worried about. It's the kids that worry me." She witnessed Link's small smile… the smile he gave to her when he dismissed her worries like that of a child's. The smile he started giving her after he came back from his adventure. It was almost as if that smile was presented only to her and her thoughts. Like a sign from him meant at blocking her off, disregarding her arguments. It frustrated her that he couldn't understand how that smile of his made her feel. He probably didn't even know it.

"I'll protect them, though, I don't think we'll encounter anything dangerous along the way. Things have been peaceful." Link hoped that his answer would suffice to calm her nerves.

"Then why have they summoned you?" Ilia clenched her fist slightly, "and why are you taking Colin and Talo with you?" She noted the slight confusion in his face, "they would follow you anywhere…do you realize that, Link?"

Link didn't respond. He saw the fist she had made and the small traces of tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes. He tried his best to see where she was coming from, but he hadn't seen her act like this since…

"I won't get them involved in anything dangerous."

"You already have!" spat Ilia, taking Link by surprise. "Everything you've done for them until now has only pushed them away Link!"

Link saw as Ilia cradled her head in between her hands as she drew forward, slowly trying to calm herself. He decided it was best not to say anything until she did.

"I'm sorry, Link. It's just…just that everything…everyone changed since you came back." She wiped the small amounts of tears that threatened to escape. She looked at him, silently appreciating his patience. "You know," she said with a steady voice, "when we were younger I would of have never thought that things would have turn out like this. Beth doesn't follow me like she used to, Malo already has his own business in Castletown, Colin and Talo are following in your footsteps…and you're…you're growing more attached to that dangerous nomadic lifestyle you can't seem to let go. Even when you stay in Ordon, you're almost always out exploring the nearby woods, and when you are physically here, you long for that feeling of solitude. I…I just don't want the kids falling into that." Ilia noticed that the dreaded smile had disappeared from his face. He looked so different from what he used to be. The fire she saw in his eyes never seemed to burn itself out. If anything, that's the thing about him that scared her the most. She, like every other soul in this kingdom, knew about his role in the legend, but…what then? How did those past lives of his end up? That was an answer she yearned for, though, she suspected, not even princess Zelda herself knew the answer to that question.

"You're right, about everything changing that is, and none of us can stop it." Link broke the awkward tension that had built up between them by sitting right next to her on the cold stone. "However, Ilia," said Link, as he motioned to the horizon for her to follow, "thankfully… some things never do change", Ilia followed his line of sight over the Ordon horizon. She saw how everything looked so beautiful with the sun's rays blanketing the entire village, the crystal clear spring running as always, and the warmth that Link's friendship offered her. _'Like it always has,'_ she thought.

"Regardless of how much we've all been through, it still looks amazing…it's still our home. Even if all the kids leave, they will never forget this place, you, or any of the people they met here."

Link's voice was calming and soothing to her ears. For the first time in a long while, Ilia felt her spirits rose. She still had many doubts clouding her mind about her, and everyone's, future. Nonetheless, it was nice to know Link still thought of Ordon as home. Also, sitting here with him reminded her of all the things they used to do when they were little, and the dreams they used to share. He had changed significantly since then. However, she forced herself to reason that he was happy about it, and that his dreams still came from that small boy she met so long ago. That made everything he did more bearable. Yet… if she was right, and if the loved ones she grew up with did in fact leave Ordon, what would become of her then? Ilia knew that she wouldn't dare leave her village.

In a sense, she pondered further; it called to her just as much as adventure called out to Link.

"I…think I understand," Ilia's voice came barely as a whisper, as things started to become clearer in her head. _'I can't keep them from their dreams.'_ As she eyed the hero next to her, Ilia couldn't help but be drawn back to the question she had earlier.

"Link, tell me, what are you after? I mean, what are you truly looking for when you're out there by yourself?" The question came with out a second moments thought, but it didn't carry any resentment from her part as her last outburst did.

Link shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing where to begin, "I'm not sure if I'm even looking for something," he paused, seeing her confusion, "even if I was—whatever it might be—I wouldn't know it until I figured it out for myself." He chuckled at how silly his explanation must have sounded. Even he didn't know what he was searching for. Which made explaining it to someone, well, complicated.

The look on Ilia's face made it clear that she wasn't satisfied with his answer. She refused to start a potential argument, however, that didn't stop her from trying a different approach.

"Would princess Zelda know? You know, with her piece of the triforce couldn't she tell you what you're looking for?"

Link smiled warmly at the thought before answering, "I haven't told her anything about the subject," Ilia raised a brow in curiosity.

"I thought you would, since you're both connected in all of this." Curiosity turned into suspicion as a thought came to the young woman. "She isn't taking you lightly, is she?"

Sensing the change in the tone of her voice, Link raised his hands in a calming manner, "no, it's not like that at all—truly." Ilia's look of disbelief pushed him further. "She has been very welcoming and always makes sure to mean me no disrespect."

He cached her rolling her eyes, "just be careful with her, ok. She might be the princess of Hyrule, but she's still a women—and it's obvious you both get along." Having said that, Ilia rose from her seat and hugged him goodbye, deciding that she had kept him long enough. He responded by rising himself, returning her gesture.

With a cleared outlook Ilia started making her way back to the village, waving as she shouted "I better see you soon…I still have Epona after all!"

With that she disappeared from his sight, leaving Link to his thoughts once more.

The legendary hero let out a sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair. The once mainly insignificant trip to Castletown had turned into something more tedious, and they had not even taken their first step yet. Still, he didn't have to look to know that the triforce had settled down, or that he needed to check up on Zelda. Perhaps she would know what was going on.

With that final thought in his mind, Link took one last look at his home, and took a deep breath. Satisfied, he pulled the cloaks hood over his head, before setting off to join his two companions.


End file.
